In the midst of it all
by kencpd
Summary: Azula finds it entertaining to make everyone's life miserable, Zuko's included, and he just have to deal with it. Eventual Zutara. Zuko/Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph.


**Disclaimer:** I am just a Avatar: The Last Airbender fan, who decided to put her daydreaming fancy on Zuko into writing. Unfortunately, I cannot completely claim him. *Tear-bend

 **Genre:** School/Modern AU

 **Summary:** Azula finds it entertaining to make everyone's life miserable, Zuko's included, and he just have to deal with it. Eventual Zutara.

 **Note:** For the sake of the story line, Please keep in mind that Zuko and Azula will NOT be siblings in the story.

 **Chapter 1: Mess**

A tattletale is something Zuko is not. Kids his age understood that snitching is a lowly act, even for someone as honorable as him. Therefore, he is not about to tell his mom about what happened at school today. No way! Time, he figured at a very young age, is the best thing to tame most of his anger. And a walk home, he thought, is enough time, right? But the knot of his eyebrows, the pout of his lips, the stomp of his feet, and the slamming of the door had betrayed him.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Ursa placed a gentle hand at the young boy's cheek, as she directed him to face her.

Damn it! His conscience is about to betray him even more. But he can never- God, no matter how hard he'd try- betray his mother's trust. "Girls are crazy mom." Zuko declared in repressed annoyance.

"Honey, that is not something nice that we say about other people."

"What is not nice is what those girls said about me!" Zuko snapped, and skin flushing beet red as he remembers what had occurred earlier in the day.

He knew alright; words once said, cannot be taken back. And at this point he can only regret it, because he really have to spill all the beans now.

-o-o-o-o-o-

(Earlier that day)

"Oh, Zuzu~" The girl with raven-colored hair in a perfect up-do, sing-songed as Zuko entered the classroom.

"Azula." he gritted his teeth as he mentioned her name.

"Have you heard?" Azula arched a brow, and smirked knowingly. Zuko just glared.

To get a rouse out of the schoolboy and the rest of the class, Azula had all but yelled the juicy gossip, "You're ugly. But I just confirmed that one of our classmates _llliiikkkeess_ yyoouuu. Huh! I guess someone digs your... _exotic_ face. Yuck!" The little girl made gagging noises to emphasize her point, then laughed hysterically.

He never liked, will never _ever_ like (even in his next life, or his hundred lives after that) the most ferocious bully of Grade 8 Class A. She had called him many names, and played pranks on him many times before; of course, he and his friends are more than willing to answer to her sinister ways. This time is no different; she is trying to stir up a ruckus, again! Seriously, Headmaster Ozai would say at every orientation that "anything that'll cause distraction in the students' pursuit of higher education are _strictly_ prohibited within school premises." Not that he fully understands what it means, but his mom had condensed it to _just focus on your studies and you'll be fine._ And he's pretty sure that crushes and all that mushy, corny stuff aren't part of _studies._ But then again, _everybody_ disregard that.

He will not let her get to him today though. She can tease, taunt, or threaten him with all her evil might. To hell with all her nonsense! He will not be her source of twisted entertainment today! And so, as nonchalantly as he could possibly pull- with fisted hands to his side, and a scowl on his face- he stiffly marched his way down to his assigned seat. _Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always lies._

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Ding-Dong-Ding-Ding. Ding-Dong-Ding-Ding_

The school bell chimed its tune at the exact time it does everyday, prompting students and teachers alike that lunch break had started. After a quick stop to the washroom, Zuko with Aang and Sokka in tandem, usually skip lunch meal to play basketball at the gymnasium. In there though, it was surprising to see a cluster of school kids gathered in the middle of the court; their attention at… _huh. Another fight?_ , unwavering.

"Wanna go check it out? Y'know? WORLDSTAR!" Sokka was stoked in anticipation- eyes wide and grinning- and hastily wrapped one arm on Zuko's neck, and the other on Aang's. The trio literally charged through the midst of young boys and girls that are all holding up their necks high to keep watch, and their cell phones higher to keep proof. Aang is holding nothing but his breath, and almost hurled when he finally got a whiff of that unique scent of _teen spirit_ in a confined, stuffy room.

In the center of the amused crowd were rose petals in blue hue that carpeted the court's wooden floor. A guy with scruffy, brown hair stood in the middle holding out a modest three-stemmed rose bouquet in a shade of royal blue. In the receiving end of the guy's honest affection was a slim girl with extremely fair complexion that flatters her naturally deep dark hair.

"Please accept my feelings, Mai." The smoulder on the lad's face shows complete confidence with his romantic effort. The girls that are swooning in the background, with their symphonic 'awws' and giggles, only adds confirmation to the likely affirmative answer on his proposal. The only thing that's telling otherwise was the lack of _any_ expression on the young girl's face.

"How utterly predictable. Ugh. Flower and public proposals, blahblahblah is. So. cliche. Sorry, but blue is not my thing and you are not my type." Mai apathetically replied, uncaring of Jet's faltering expression or the leering crowd.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ouch! That's gotta burn. This, guys, is why you _ALWAYS_ confess in private." Sokka comically extended his arms toward the scene to prove his point. "Like, come on! Whatever happened to writing letters, and making phone calls?! Or, or simply corner the girl in a back alley… at night… with no one around! Everybody knows that!"

"You have problems, Sokka." Aang and Zuko shared the same sentiments.

"Hey, I ain't complaining. I'm just here, enjoying the show."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Who is it then?" Jet's inquiry seethes with poorly controlled anger.

"Yea, Mai. Tell us. Who is it?" Azula brightened up at the instigation, and chimed in. She wears that distinct knowing smirk, that only means trouble.

The stoic girl turned to look at her manipulative bestie, and TyLee could have sworn that the intensity of their glare created a sudden streak of lightning.

"Come on, lovergirl. Tell us." Azula's voice was cold and daring as she urged on.

Mai's eyes remained fixated on the infamous spoiled rotten class' evil bitch, as she pointed to the crowd and confessed, "Him."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sokka's jaw dropped. Literally. He couldn't believe it! _No. freaking. Way._ Even an honour student like him wouldn't have actually thought. Words seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat for a bit from the revelation, and he struggled to even stutter, "G-guys, is it just me? Ooor is that chick actually pointing at… me?!"

"Sokka, it _is_ just you. Because I'm pretty sure she meant Zuko." Aang, as equally perturbed as everyone else, managed to spew out the correct conclusion. Though he must admit, he wouldn't have called it either.

The boys have been friends for ages, and though their group's chemistry seem to work out perfectly fine, the three of them know that Zuko had always been, for the lack of a better term, the least boyfriend material. He's the moodiest, the easiest to get riled up, and the most emotional in the group. Heck, in a relationship, he may as well receive the flowers every "monthsary". Although, they suppose, he does have that angst-y, mysterious vibe about him that girls seem to like, and Mai may only be one of many to notice his charm.

Zuko was composed. Surprisingly. Unlike his more comedic counterpart, he doesn't care about some silly love confession. Okay, he does care a tad bit; the turn of events had been quite shocking and unexpected. But it doesn't matter. The issue can be resolved easily- either accept or reject. And it seems today, _reject_ is on a roll. "I'm sorry, Mai." The young boy with striking set of golden eyes started soft and sincerely."... But I don't like you like that. Not that I don't like only you. I don't like any other girls. At all. So don't be upset, okay?" Zuko was pretty impressed at himself at how calmly (mature, actually, if he would say so himself) he handled the situation. He even denied Azula the opportunity to pry that he may be interested with someone else. Great!

The female bully isn't so quick to back down, however. There's no fun in that. What's fun is getting people on the edge- either scared shit less or overpowered with madness. These are the only two emotions she craves from people (never mind all that lame emotions like love or acceptance. pew!). So she had always been quick on her wits in plotting trouble, because trouble delivers just that- intimidation or violence.

What started as a soft giggle burst out into a full maniacal laughter as she insinuated a sensitive innuendo, "AHAHAHAHA! You, scar-face, do not like girls? Is it because it is boys that you prefer?"

The accusation got the crowd murmuring the latest, hottest gossip boiling in the pot. Aang and Sokka abruptly jumped in Zuko's defense which, though they meant well, seemed to only tilt the scale more into Azula's favor with their mention of bro-nights, sleepovers, and going together in public hot baths.

And Zuko... Zuko's hot in rage. _Wh-what?!_ The manipulative bitch is taking things out of context again! And our male protagonist needs to say something fast to make it stop. "H-how can you say that?!" was his only reply.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Author's Note:** My first ever attempt into publishing fanfictions (yes, I'm noob. *Tear-bend*). And if you guys haven't guessed it yet, this will be a no-bending fanfiction (except for the snippets of the author's own tear-bending. ha-ha!).

I know, I know. Katara and Toph right? Don't worry they will be in the next chap! ;)

Anyway, please do drop reviews and constructive criticisms, as I am looking into improving my skill (if there's even any) in creative writing. May you be blatantly blunt or polite, all feedback are welcome! Thanks!


End file.
